Two girls and too much chocolate
by Wren Maxwell
Summary: From the warped minds of Ed and Fred comes... this! Guys are sent to hawaii to find some pilots and spys of the female persuation. Chaos ensues (we wouldn't have it any other way). Pairings are all pilots x OCs.
1. We meet the girls

Disclaimer: Ummmmm. We don't own Gundum Wing, Bandai does. We just borrow them for our own nefarious purposes.BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! :: evil glint::  
  
Authors Notes: This story is co-authored by wren_legacy and Ela_aze Should you have read anything else we have written then first I will apologize for our ABHORENT writings and pain we may have caused your poor minds. Second I will say that we go by many names and sometimes refer to ourselves in the third person. Hey, I never said that there was anything close to normal about this story! *(insert words here)* denotes actions, thoughts are the obvious  
  
Warnings: Yes. this terrible tale with no plot does need a warning. This story contains EXTREME OOCness!!!!!! You've been warned. Also, they guys get picked on a lot and as bad as that may be we will continue to do it whether or not people decide to R & R. No, this story does not contain yaoi, as it is self insertion we picked our pilots of the moment and stuck the other guys with other random non existent figments of our imaginations. I'll shut up now.  
  
Intro  
  
The GW boys have been sent to Hawaii to collect some new allies by Dr. J (this is in an alternate universe by da way) Three pilots and two spies, all of them female. This is what they know:  
  
Name Age Specialties  
Natalie 15 Computers/ combat  
Wren 17 Engineering/computer/combat  
Danielle 15 Medicine/ combat  
Erin 15 Computers/explosives  
Kristi 17 Genetics/combat  
  
Chapter !  
  
"Hello, you already know the basis of this mission," said Dr. J, "bring back the pilots Natalie, Wren and Danielle and their spy friends. Good luck." After the boys leave, "You're gonna need it."  
  
**************  
  
"Okay, all I have to do is find five girls, and on an island no less! It can't be that hard. Can it?" Duo thinks aloud, "I think I'll start with that Wren girl. She's an engineer; engineers hang out in docking bays." He walks off towards the nearest docking bays muttering to himself. Meanwhile.  
  
Heero thinks: They're trained to hide and lay low, but how well can a few fifteen year old girls really hide? They're bound to slip up somewhere. Hmmmm. the local school computers are a good place to start. (Well what do you expect? Heero isn't the type to talk to himself.)  
  
**************  
  
Natalie: Ha! I expected a lot more from the perfect soldier dude.  
  
Erin: Ya know Nat, I don't think they know I'm telepathic.  
  
Danielle: That gives us the upper hand.  
  
Natalie: Rachel, do they know that we have changes our names to hide our identities?  
  
Erin: No, they're looking for us under our real names.  
  
Natalie: Then they are idiots. Wanna go surfing?  
  
Danielle: I'm up for that. We should go ask Lee and Kate if they want to come.  
  
Natalie, Erin, and Danielle: Naw. *They get up and walk away*  
  
**************  
  
Back to Duo: (inside his head) Okay, so, there's so Wren at the docking bay, they must know that there's someone after them.*sighs* Oh, well.she's cute! *Passes a blonde in a bikini* Hey look, three surfer chicks! *He eyes Nat, Erin, and Danny as they walk past in wetsuits with surfboards under their arms*  
  
**************  
  
Nat: Hey Erin, look, its Long Hair.  
  
Erin: I think he's Duo.  
  
Nat: Whatever. I don't care. His hair is three feet long! He needs a hair cut.  
  
Danny: Erin, what's Nat thinking?  
  
Erin: She's insulting Duo's long hair.  
  
Danny: He's cute!  
  
Nat: You know you said that aloud, Sam.  
  
Danny: I don't care.  
  
Nat: Okay. SAM'S GOT A CRUSH ON DUO!!!!  
  
Danny: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Nat: Whatcha gonna do 'bout it? *sticks her tongue out at Danny*  
  
Danny: Ahhh, I forgot, I'm not allowed to kill you.  
  
Erin: Come On! We're gonna miss the best waves if you two don't hurry up!  
  
************** Heero: They're not listed. The only 15 year old girls came here about a month ago, and they're registered on the school list. They must have changed their names. they do know what their doing.  
  
************** Wren: Hey, Kate? Where are our evil halves?  
  
Kristi: I don't know, probably out surfing or watching the new pilots.  
  
Wren: Well, they'll show up eventually.  
  
************  
  
Natalie: Look at those waves!  
  
Danielle: They're perfect!  
  
Erin: Look at how they brake...  
  
Nat: Surfs up! (A.N. My sister really wants to learn how to surf)  
  
**********  
  
Wren: Hey! There goes the wing pilot!  
  
Kristi: What do you think he was doing up at the school?  
  
Wren: I don't know, but we can ask, um...Rach? when we get back.  
  
Kristi: Careful! You almost slipped!  
  
Wren: Yeah, yeah. hey! They are surfing! Of all the nerve!  
  
Kristi: Shut up! The Heavyarms pilot is headed this way.  
  
Wren: *in a pathetic attempt to look normal* Ooops. So, Kate, wanna go flirt with some guys?  
  
Kristi: I over heard that Jenna dumped Tom.  
  
Wren: But Tom is so hot! I've got to ask him out!  
  
Kristi: The pilots gone. You know you sounded incredibly corny and shallow, right?  
  
Wren: *rolls her eyes*  
  
******** Trowa: Those two can't be the girls, they're to normal.  
  
**********  
  
Heero: Who could they be? Damn it! Everyone here seems so normal. They're doing a good job. I should have found them by now. If they were listed in the schools computers they'd have different records, but they're all the same. How do you find five girls in a town that 361 girls between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. Maybe Duo found something.  
  
**********  
  
Natalie: So, rach, any updates on the pilots?  
  
Erin: Ummmm, let me check. Ahh, yep! Trowa doesn't think Lee and Kate are the spies or pilots, and Heero hasn't found anything out yet.  
  
Danielle: What about Duo?  
  
Erin: He's to busy flirtin' with girls to notice anythin'.  
  
Natalie: Good. Do you think they'll find us out in 15 days?  
  
Erin: At this rate? No.  
  
Danielle: So, they don't know we're here?  
  
Erin: Nope! Not a clue.  
  
Natalie: Hey, Rach, can I borrow your cell?  
  
Erin: Sure.  
  
Natalie: *takes it and dials Wren's number* Hi. Lee, meet us at home in five minutes.  
  
Wren: Okay. Whats up?  
  
Natalie: The new pilots.  
  
Wren: Right, seeya.  
  
**********  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Natalie: Don't call me Elizabeth now. We're at home, no one can hear us.  
  
Danielle: Okay Nat!  
  
Natalie: Thank you Danny! I like my real name.  
  
Kristi: Any info peeps?  
  
Erin: Sure. Natalie, hack onto Heero's laptop.  
  
Natalie: Aye, aye mon captain.  
  
Wren: Which ones Heero again?  
  
Danielle: The wingzero pilot.  
  
Natalie: Or mister perfect soldier dude..  
  
Erin: Heero knows we're using different names, and Trowa has eliminated Kristi and Wren from the suspects list. Other than that they don't know a thing.  
  
Wren: Good, we still have to blend in and hide though.  
  
Natalie: No we don't, but Novanna, Carrie, Menesa, Karalia, and Carmen do! *grins like a mainiac*  
  
Kristi: So that's who the pilots think is us?  
  
Natalie: Yep. Oh come on!  
  
Erin: Oh come on, what?  
  
Natalie: He has a Wing Zero simulator game on his computer. I've almost beet his high score! This is nothing like the Ultra.  
  
Kristi: Why would he make a game to simulate the Zero?  
  
Erin: Extra practice, even he has trouble controlling the zero system.  
  
Natalie: YES! I BEAT THE HIGH SCORE!!!!  
  
Everyone else: O.o  
  
Natalie: What? Whaaaaaat?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Danielle: Okay.... Nat? Were you listening to what we were saying?  
  
Natalie: Uhhhhh, no.  
  
Wren: Figures.  
  
Natalie: I'm going biking.  
  
Erin: And I'm coming with you.  
  
***************  
  
Heero: High scores? Hey! Who's been playing my simulator? No one should be able to get a higher score than me! GP-1? Who's that?... wait a minute. One of those girls hacked into my computer1 I have a message.  
  
"Haha! I won! You lost! The WingZero's boosters need updating, the cannon could use more power, and you're nowhere near finding us! You really need more training. We've been watching you all day.  
GP-1"  
  
Eh? Hn! How can they have been. a telepath! One of them is a telepath! We're never gonna find them.  
  
*************  
  
Authors notes continued: As you can tell, my sister is kind of an egomaniac. She wrote most of this. This was just some random thing we came up with on spur of the moment. We accept flames, rants, constructive criticism, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Please review. I kno it kinda sucked being in script form, but if you leave reviews telling to change it then I will! And please don't hurt us? This is the result of extreme boredom and way too much chocolate. Sorry if the grammar is bad too. I'm too lazy to fix it right now... *grin* 


	2. drinking song

Disclaimer: Alrighty then! Same disclaimers apply as before, if you don't know what they are, well, what are you doing here! They are on the first chapter! If you know what's good for you, you will go back and read the first chapter first! This ain't going to make no sense if you don't.... of course, it may not make much sense either way... trails off as she sees her worse half glaring threateningly Right then! One with the show!  
  
AN: As we didn't get complaints about the script format, I'm just going to keep it that way, cause I'm lazy and don't feel like changing it. Also like to say that I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, this was all hand written, and I lost the notebook. blushes my bad! And last but not least, to clear up any confusion about who's who, the alias' the girls are using is listed below.  
  
Natalie-Elizabeth Wren-Lee Danielle-Sam Erin-Rachel Kristi-Kate  
  
Nat: 'If I get enough speed maybe I can land the 3600 flip, and if not, then I crash and break my arm... Can't be that hard right? It's only my 82nd try, no biggie. So I haven't landed it yet, I can do this! 1...2...'  
  
Erin: Hold up!  
  
Nat: Eh?  
  
Erin: Decided to tag along. Wren and Kris were gonna drive me insane.  
  
Nat: I thought you were a spy... couldn't you stand the pressure?  
  
Erin: Too much work, besides, missions are more fun.  
  
Nat: Okay, wanna race? Loser buys the winner a drink!  
  
Erin: You're on...... go!  
  
About an hour later...  
  
Erin: I can't believe I lost...  
  
Nat: I can.  
  
Dani: Better you than Nat...  
  
Erin: glares  
  
Wren: We've got bigger problems, like the GP's.  
  
Nat: Big whoop. Now if one of those GPs was hot I'd be interested in this whole mission thing, it would be more fun.  
  
Wren: Too bad so sad. We need more info.  
  
Erin: Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Zero. Fifteen years old, Japanese, 5'6" considered the perfect soldier.  
  
Nat: Really? Hey, tell me some more!  
  
Dani: Too cool!  
  
Kristi: Yea, go ahead, tell them the info.  
  
Erin: starts rattling of the stats on all the pilots  
  
Nat: What are you? A computer?!  
  
Wren: Ahem... thanks Erin. We need full access to all of their communications, electronics, and we need to install cameras, preferably the minis. Erin, this is your expertise.  
  
Erin: I'll need backup and someone to help install all the gear.  
  
Wren: Nat, you go with Erin.  
  
Nat: nods  
  
Wren: Can you get in and out in five?  
  
Erin: Five minutes, yes, five seconds, no.  
  
Wren: gives her a look Minutes. Kristi, Danni and I will distract them. Let's go...  
  
They walk to their respective trunks. Erin and Nat dress in the basic spy gear, black turtle necks, pants, boot and gloves. Erin also pulls on a belt, sunglasses and a gun vest while Nat pulls on her arm and leg holsters.  
  
Wren: Sure ya got all the weapons you need?  
  
Nat: glares let's get this over with.  
  
Heero: 'They have to have a computer.... 'The computer screen in front of him asks for the computer number. He types in 3R1L5R NC170ZM63 The computer blinks, "Access granted. User name?" Herro types in GP1. The computer screen turns red and shuts down in response. "Damn it!" were Heero's only words.  
  
Kristi: takes a deep breath 'Okay, I only need to keep him busy for five minutes. How hard can it be? I can do this...' Kristi knocked confidently on the door. As she expected, Heero answered. "Excuse me sir, but could I have five minutes of your time?"  
  
Heero: "Eh, yeah." He said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.  
  
Erin: Okay, he's out. Let's move. she preys open the window and climbs in. "I'll bug the phones and computer, you hook up the cameras.  
  
Nat: We better hurry. she walks to a door way and shimmies her way up to start installing the cameras.  
  
2 min 30 secs later  
  
Erin: Hurry up!  
  
Nat: Done, lets get out of here.  
  
Outside the house...  
  
Kristi: Thank you for your time and welcome to Hawaii! she smiles slyly as she turns away  
  
Back at home base...  
  
Wren: So?  
  
Erin: Mission complete.  
  
Wren: Any trouble?  
  
Erin: Naw, easy as pie.  
  
Wren: Good. Nat? Watch the monitor.  
  
Nat: Wah? Why me?  
  
Wren: glares  
  
Nat: Oh, okay....... pouts  
  
Kristi: Eh! I'm never pretending to be a perky high school student again!  
  
Duo: Hey!  
  
Kristi: Huh?  
  
Duo: Where's the best restaurant around here?  
  
Kristi: Corner of Third and Baker....  
  
Duo: Thanks! runs off  
  
Kristi: 'Wonder what he's up to...'  
  
Fifteen minutes later......  
  
Nat: I'm bored... is sitting in a computer chair spinning in circles  
  
Wren: Would you stop that?! You're making me dizzy.  
  
Nat: Okay... Hey! Long hair just came home, and he has a box of something.  
  
Erin: What? A box of what?  
  
Nat: Whiskey! This is gonna be great!  
  
Wren: rolls eyes  
  
In the guys' computer room....  
  
Duo: Hey guys! Anyone want some whiskey? Hear this is the best in town!  
  
Heero: Hn. I don't drink.  
  
Duo: What? Are you afraid of losing that razor control?  
  
Heero: narrows his eyes He then shuts his laptop and grabs a bottle out of Duo's hands and proceeds to chug half of it  
  
Duo: wide eyed Geez! Wanna see which of us can drink the most before they get sick?  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Duo: Chicken?  
  
Back to the girls...  
  
Nat: Guys! Hurry up! Duo and Heero are gonna get drunk!  
  
Dani: Perfect soldier? Drunk? I have to see this.  
  
Erin: Wonder how many bottles it will take before he's totally gone...  
  
Nat: I'll bet you five bucks it only takes two bottles.  
  
Erin: You're on!  
  
They watched as Heero chugged down the rest of that bottle and started on the next. About five minutes later Erin lets out a whoop.  
  
Erin: Ha! You owe me five bucks! Cough it up.  
  
Dani: Geez a pete! Look at Heero go! He's already on his fourth and Duo hasn't finished his third!  
  
Duo: finishes his third bottle and starts singing Row, row, row your ::hic:: boat, gently... Herro joins in down the stream! ::Heero hiccups::  
  
Nat: Oh. My. God! she burst out laughing and falls out of her chair  
  
Dani: Hahahaha! Drunk Heero! Never thought I would see the day!  
  
Duo and Heero throw their arms around each other and continue singing. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream! the pair then collapse in a drooling puddle on the floor. Not two minutes later Heero is up and running for the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile... Erin, Nat and Dani are collapsed in a similar heap, but for different reasons all together.  
  
Wren: What the heck is the matter with you guys?! she is kinda horrified at the laughing mess on the floor, and more than a little concerned that perhaps they had finally lost it  
  
Erin rewinds the tape and turns it on so Wren can see what exactly is wrong with them.  
  
Wren: They got drunk! Oh god! I pity Heero.... Five bottles of that stuff.  
  
Nat: Can you imagine the hangovers they will have in the morning?  
  
Dani: Really! Row row row your hiccup boat! Gently Nat joins in acting like Heero down the stream! Merrily merrily hiccup merrily merrily, life is but a dream! the pair bows  
  
Nat: No adu is necessary! Erin starts laughing til tears run down her cheeks  
  
Wren: rolls her eyes 'I feel bad for whoever has to wake up that hung over pair in the morning.' Ok, we have about an hour of daylight left. Whose turn is it to make dinner tonight? If it's Nat I vote we order pizza and just make her do the dishes.  
  
Nat: scowls No, lucky for you its Erin's turn to cook.  
  
Erin: Spaghetti it is then!  
  
It was a very unfortunate Quatre who wandered in to find Heero and Duo. Heero was propped up against the far wall with a trash can in front of him. Duo was sprawled on the couch with a wash rag over his head and a trash can next to him. "Never ever again..." he mumbled miserably. Quatre looks around to see exactly how many empty bottles are sitting about the room. "Oh man," he sighed. "Wufei's gonna blow a gasket when he sees what happened to his keyboard...."  
  
More authors notes..... what?!?! Don't even give me that surprised look... : My sister would like to apologize to anyone who suffered from the guys hang overs. But it seems she just had to write a chapter where they get drunk. 


End file.
